Heaven on Earth
by RaNdOmTwIlIgHtFaNaTiC
Summary: Every now and again we stumble across a place so perfect... that it changes our whole sense of being. Beauty surrounds us every day, waiting patiently for us to take recognize it. Let it change you." The meadow through Edward's eyes before Bella. R&R!


**Hey everyone! A thousand apologies for vanishing into thin air before... I just could think of no way to end my last story, and avoided the problem to a point where I forgot about it entirely.... again, I am very, very sorry...**

**This is a quick little compilation that I originally wrote to describe my own favorite place on earth, then decided to submit as a fanfic as a peace offering to you guys. It's Edward's POV as he thinks about the meadow (before he met Bella) and all it's existande has done for him.**

**Enjoy and please review! I am considering writing as a career path and need to hear the truth from you wonderful and honest peoples!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Love,**

**RaNdOmTwIlIgHtFaNaTiC 3**

**p.s. if any of you frequent the website , I am on there and have submitted numerous original works of poetry. go check it out if you can! my pen name is XxdaytimedreamerxX. love, luck, and lifelong bliss to you all!  
**

* * *

The Meadow

If ever, in the midst of this long and pointless existance of mine, it possesses me to become an author, I know with total certainty that I am going to write about my meadow, so as to share it with the world while simultaneously keeping it to myself. I will recount it now, while it is fresh in my mind, so that no matter where I go, what I do or where this everlasting life might take me, I will never forget.

Picture this:

You step from the woods into a clearing. The leaves and branches of the ancient, knotted trees curl around the meadow in a protective, motherly way. They shield the earth from above, hanging suspended in the air. Sturdy in their weightlessness. Their hope for this place is like a tangible thing. They wish to shelter it from the horrors of the world. They are forever bowed in prayer, begging that the innocent beauty of this place be preserved, despite the horrors plaguing the earth that gave it life.

You notice the striking blue of the sky through the spaces in the branches. The sun leaks through these cracks in the forest's defense, flooding the forest floor with warm, liquid gold light.

Tilting your head up to experience the tantalizing feeling of sun on your face, you inhale as a breeze goes by. Oh, the smell! Like nothing you've ever smelled before. You try to identify it, listing similar scents in your mind; pine, grass, damp earth, sun-baked rock, fresh water, lavender, cedar, and some unidentifiable scent that seems to be the meadow itself. It's subtle, yet makes all the difference.

The grass dances in the breeze and, after standing and listening to the silence, you become familiar and captivated by the faint, discreet and ethereal music of the wind in the branches. Flowers sway gently, as enchanted as you are by the bewitching lullaby that the silken breeze continually envelops you in.

Lying on the downy grass, shrouded in golden sunshine and encircled in an unknown melody that no earthly musician could recreate, you feel as though you could stay like this forever.

The light begins to fade by infinitesimal degrees, and you look up to see not blue, but pinks, purples and grays through the spaces in the branches. You sigh, realizing that the day is ending and you must soon be on your way. The colors in the sky become darker and richer by the minute.

You fold your hands behind your head and close your eyes to fully experience the indescribable feeling of the dusk leaching the remnants of the suns heat from your clothes, your skin, your bloodless veins. It's still warm, a picture perfect summer night, but you feel cool and alert now that the warmth of the sun and the music of the breeze is no longer lulling you into a stupor that harbors the closest assosciation to sleep I will ever experience.

Opening your eyes to catch the last bits of pink and purple as they fade over the horizon, you see a lazy glimmer of light in your peripheral vision. Turning your head, you see it again. Then there's two at once. Then four. Before you know it, you are surrounded by dozens- maybe even hundreds- of fireflies, bathing the meadow in light from their individual effulgent beacons for small increments of time.

They hover about you, floating here and there. They don't seem to fly so much as drift, like a fishing boat following the current on a calm river. Combined with the new music of crickets chirping and tree frogs singing to the evening, you can't bear to tear yourself away. So you don't. You stay.

Soon the stars begin to rise. In the clear, unpolluted sky, each one shimmers and shines with a luster akin to that of a flawless diamond being examined under a light. You never imagined that somewhere so close to home could house such beauty and unpolished perfection. You wish with all your heart that you could stay here the whole night, and the next day, and the night and day after that. But you have a home and a family waiting for you.

With a sigh, you pick yourself up off the ground, brushing dead leaves and dirt from the seat of your jeans. You take one last look behind you and smile to yourself before going back the way you came, excited to come again the next day and see what nature has in store for you.

Every now and again we stumble across a place so perfect, so blissful, so lovely, so extraterrestrial, that it changes our whole sense of being. This place brings me back to a time where I felt alive. Whole. Totally human. A reckless lad of seventeen who, like all boys of that age, felt he was invincible. Everyone needs a place like this, a place where you can spend some time away from your troubles and those of the world. The simple complexities of natures elegance, when discovered in the right place at the right time, can do wondrous things to people of all races and beliefs. Beauty surrounds us every day, waiting patiently for us to take recognize it. Let it change you. Allow yourself to take note of the little favors time has done us, and life, even one as infinitely unbearable as mine, can be that much easier to bear when times are hard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! tell me what you think of it, or message me just to say hi, I adore hearing from you all!**

**Love, pain and the whole damn thing,**

**3 FaNaTiC 3  
**


End file.
